


Just move in already

by Codango



Series: Sitting in the street [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?” </p><p>Makoto strode out of his bathroom, brandishing a blue toothbrush.</p><p>Sousuke glanced up from his book. “It appears to be a toothbrush.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just move in already

Makoto’s alarm went off at 8, and _god_. He was usually a morning person. But damn. Someone had replaced his eyelids with lead.

He rolled over to find his phone, shut up that god-awful…

“Mmf.”

Blue-green eyes peered at him from underneath an ocean of pillows and blankets. “You’re heavy,” Sousuke muttered.

Makoto effectively launched himself off the bed. “ _Augh_.” He landed with a thud on the floor.

Sousuke leaned over the edge of the bed, smirking. “Excitable in the morning, hm?”

Makoto grabbed a nearby pillow to cover himself. “What… _no_. I just… I wasn’t…”

“Bastard. I know I’m not that forgettable.” Sousuke’s eyes flickered over the massive body on the floor. “You’re not really hiding much, by the way.”

Makoto threw the pillow at that gorgeous face. He stood and tried not to blush as Sousuke watched every move with interest. He walked to the dresser, pulled open a drawer, grabbed the first pair of briefs he saw. A drawer below yielded some basketball shorts. If firefighter competitions awarded prizes for yanking on clothes after being surprised out of your bed by a hot police officer, Makoto would have medaled.

 _T-shirt next._ He spun around, only to halt in his tracks at the look on Sousuke’s face. The (decidedly off-duty) officer was watching him with a hand over his mouth, eyes narrow.

“Wh-what.” Makoto swallowed. _I say that a lot around him._

Sousuke swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and Makoto forced his eyes to stay _up_. “How are you even real,” Sousuke asked. He picked up his own boxer briefs and jeans from the floor. Makoto turned around, losing the blush battle.

Makoto was staring sightlessly into his T-shirt drawer when two strong arms snaked around his waist. Sousuke planted his face between his shoulder blades before Makoto could move. “Guhhhh,” Sousuke groaned. “Why didn’t I request today off?”

Makoto had to laugh at that. He shoved Sousuke’s arms away and made his way to the kitchen. “Were you _planning_ that your birthday would go the way it did?” he called from the relative safety of the coffee pot.

Sousuke followed, tugging his olive-green shirt down over his jeans. “I was stunned when you kissed me outside the restaurant.” He leaned against the counter and favored Makoto with a lazy smile. “I’m not convinced I’m not still asleep right now.”

Makoto shoved a coffee cup at him, avoiding his gaze. _I am shirtless in my kitchen with a barefoot Yamazaki Sousuke. I don’t think_ I’m _awake right now._

They drank their coffee quickly, silently. Sousuke set his mug on the counter and leaned over to take Makoto’s jaw in his hand. “I want to see you tonight.” His voice was low right before his lips covered Makoto’s open mouth. “Call you when I finish my shift?”

It never occurred to Makoto to do anything else but nod. “Oh, but… we can’t… you know. I mean.” He bit his lip, a hand on Sousuke’s chest. “I have to be at the station at six tomorrow morning.”

Sousuke nibbled his jaw. “I’ll make you dinner here?”

Makoto’s eyes slid shut. “Fuck.”

It was only after Sousuke had left through the front door (after another kiss that had turned his eyes back up into his head) that Makoto noticed he’d left his belt on the floor.

 

* * *

“What is _this_?”

Makoto strode out of his bathroom, brandishing a blue toothbrush.

Sousuke glanced up from his book. “It appears to be a toothbrush.”

 _I am not impressed by how those eyes look behind reading glasses. I’m not._ Makoto steeled himself. “I’m aware it’s a toothbrush,” he gritted. “However, it is not _my_ toothbrush.”

Sousuke shrugged and snuggled his shoulders further into the couch. “I forgot mine last time, so I bought one for here.”

Makoto stared at the slim brush in his hand. Stared at the enormous boots by his front door. Stared at Sousuke’s yellow-socked feet, propped comfortably up on his couch. And tried to ignore how it was all making his stomach feel warm.

“If it makes you feel any better.” Sousuke pushed his glasses down his nose to look at Makoto. “Think of it as a way to mark our first official month of dating.”

His grin was slow, and Makoto sucked in a breath. He turned back to the bathroom. “I… maybe I should get a little cup for them or something.”

 

* * *

Makoto tried to buy himself some time, but Sousuke changed his grip _just perfectly_.

“NnnnAAAAHHHhhh.” His hips jerked, and if Sousuke hadn’t held him up, Makoto would have fallen in the shower.

“Hm.” Sousuke breathed into his wet hair. “We should get some of those nonslick pads for the bottom of the shower.”

“Th-those are for… old people,” Makoto gasped.

“Safety first.”  Sousuke licked a water droplet off Makoto’s lips. “Also, you came first. I want eggs for breakfast.”

 

* * *

The alarm went off at 5, and Makoto wanted to die. He groaned loudly into his pillow.

“Hey, some of us have to wake up _and_ go to work,” Sousuke whispered in the darkness, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Shut up.”

“Sousuke.” Makoto rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Would you just… keep a uniform here? Would that buy me an extra half hour of sleep?”

The rustling of clothing stilled. “Um.”

 _Sousuke at a loss for words?_ Makoto peeked out from under his arm. Sousuke was silhouetted against the window blinds, an enormous, still shadow of muscle.

“You, ah, you okay with that?”

Makoto pulled his pillow over his face, certain his face was glowing in the dark. “Anything for sleep. Bring a clean one with you after work.”

 

* * *

Makoto half fell through his apartment door. _Longest. Fucking. Twenty four. Hours. Ever._ He kicked off his boots in the entryway, shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall on the floor, face-planted on the couch.

He ached everywhere.

It had been a young family today. A single mom and two kids. The youngest had set his homework on an electric hot plate. Makoto drew in a deep breath. The apartment had been annihilated, and the mom had gone in for treatment for smoke inhalation. She’d been the last one out of their tiny flat. The boys were a wreck, though the oldest had tried to be brave. _Probably saw his mom was holding on to her smile by a thread._

“Makoto?”

He lifted his head a fraction, bone tired.

Sousuke stood in the kitchen doorway, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Wooden spoon in one hand, Kingyo cradled in his arms. “Curry’s almost done. You hungry?”

Makoto felt his eyes sting. He rolled onto his back and held out his arms.

 

* * *

Makoto was trying not to watch the clock — the rice wasn’t done anyway — but dammit if he wasn’t excited for Sousuke’s shift to be over.

It had taken him most of the afternoon. Three garbage bags sat by the front door. He’d have to make Sousuke help him take them to the donation center, which sort of took out the magnanimity of the entire gesture, BUT.

Makoto had finally cleaned out half his drawers. Half of the ridiculously tiny bedroom closet was bare. Sousuke said he’d never cooked before they started dating, so Makoto hadn’t bothered trying to pare down his kitchen cabinets. And most of the officer’s toiletries had already sneaked their way into the apartment, so Makoto had ignored the bathroom as well.

He frowned at the ginger and sesame steak strips sizzling in front of him. _Should I have ordered sushi?_ Somehow, a clean apartment didn’t feel like enough.

Makoto’s eyes widened. _Perfect._ He yanked open a cabinet. Sousuke had bought him the sake as a joke for his birthday. _“I know how much you like this,”_ he’d teased. Makoto had smacked his arm and hidden it in a cabinet next to a sake set he’d never used.

He filled the small bottle and set it on the low table in the living room along with two cups. His calligraphy had never been exceptional — all right, it had never really been _acceptable_ — but he tried his best and tucked the paper underneath the bottle.

The rice cooker’s light had just gone off when Makoto heard a key in the lock. He bit his bottom lip and began to arrange their dinner plates. I _’m not nervous. I’m not nervous. Not fucking nervous._

“Gah, _Makoto_ ,” Sousuke bellowed from the entryway. “What’re all these bags? They’re in the way, dammit.”

Makoto’s heart beat a bit faster. “Oh yeah!” he called. “I, uh, need your help taking those to the donation place. Tomorrow morning okay?”

Silence.

Makoto took a steadying breath and walked into the front room with two steaming plates.

Sousuke, in full uniform, was staring down at a piece of paper, his hand over his mouth. “What— Makoto?” He looked up, that slow grin spreading over his face. He flipped the paper around and held it up.

Makoto read his own handwriting and smiled.

_Happy birthday. I love you. Just move in already._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end, guys! These boys are living happily together in this lil universe, and we're going to let them get their sexy love on together and their co-grocery shopping and scheduling each other's dentist appointments without us. 
> 
> I've been BEYOND floored that you guys have followed along and loved this silly sweetness along with me. Thank you so so very much for your spectacular encouragement. You've made it so fun.
> 
> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
